Zoey's Secret Crush
by skyeblue25
Summary: Zoey and the crew are back at PCA for their senior year. After six years together, they know everything about each other….or so they thought. Follow them as secrets are uncovered and relationships are put to the test. (I'm not very good at summaries so sorry if this is bad) I DONT OWN ZOEY 101 OR THE CHARACTERS


"Look, Logan…" It's meant to be said quietly but Tori practically has to scream to be heard over the inaudible hallway chatter.

"What's the matter?" Logan grabs Lola's arm and pulls her to the side of the busy hallway.

"Is this about Riley's present becaus-"

"No….I don't know how to say this but-"

Out of nowhere a flash of blonde hair pushes her way through the crowd. Lovestruck freshmen longingly make way for the senior.

"Guys, I got accepted into NYU!" Zoey screams to Lola and Logan.

"OMYGOD!" Logan and Lola yell as they hug her.

Great, Lola thinks, now he'll never know.

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Zoey giggled. "Whadid he say?" she whispered.

The four girls crowed around the Blackberry. Lola fell backward laughing and Nicole pushed a pillow onto her face.

"SHHHH!" they chorused.

"He said he'd kiss Riley, marry Zoey and-" Lola fell back laughing again.

"And what?" Riley smacked her leg.

"And kill Nicole!" Lola said in between giggles. Nicole scrunched up her face in fake anger.

"Gimma the phone!" Nicole whisper-shouted. She got up and chased Lola around her expensively decorated game room.

"Your gonna wake my parents!" Lola whisper-giggled. The girls all muffled their laughter with fuzzy pillows until they heard a loud thump. They all sat up, their eyes filled with terror.

"What was that?" Riley asked.

"Let's go see." Nicole whispered. The girls slowly got up from their sleeping bags and joined arms as they walked silently toward the kitchen. The gray walls and the moonlight shining onto the stainless steal appliances gave the room an eerily feeling.

"I bet it's just my little brother." Lola said. The girls all exhaled.

"And if it is I want to catch him. Let's split up. Zoey, me and you will take the family room and bathroom. Riley and Nicole, you guys take the guest room and guest bathroom." They all nodded and tiptoed away.

"The family room's all clear, he must be in the bathroom." Lola said.

"How do you know he's not with Riley and Nicole?" Zoey asked.

"Have you heard a scream yet?"

"Good point."

CREAK. Lola and Zoey exchanged scared glances. They slowly walked toward the wood door.

CREAK.

"If I die tell my mom I love her." Lola whispered.

"If I die, tell Logan I've liked him since sixth grade." Zoey said nervously.

Lola stopped dead in her tracks.

"WHAT?"

"Please don't tell anyone." Zoey whispered.

"C'mon," Zoey said, changing the subject and walking ahead. Out of desperation to escape the subject she closed her eyes and turned the knob. Lola had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. Zoey looked in and exhaled.

"I checked the guest room! Now its your turn!" Riley argued.

"But what if _it's_ in there!" Nicole countered.

"Then I'll pray you go to heaven."

"Don't joke like that! You know what Father Br-"

"Just open the door!"

Nicole slowly pushed the dark wood door open and peeked inside. She stepped inside and motioned for Riley to follow. The two girls tiptoed inside and looked around the queen size bed and confusing art, but found nothing. They walked back to the kitchen and found Lola and Zoey sitting on kitchen barstools eating ice cream out of the pint.

"The bathroom window was open." Lola said in between scoops, "It blew a shampoo bottle of the little ledge."

Riley and Nicole sat down and grabbed pints of chocolate as they started talking about how excited they were for school.

"I can't wait to see everyone again! Eighth grade is going to be so much better than seventh. PCA is the best school ever." Nicole squealed.

"I've missed Chase, Logan, and Micheal." Lola said. "I can't believe Micheal said he'd kill you in KMK."

"I know who Riley's missing. Logan!" Nicole giggled. Riley blushed.

"Shut up!" Riley threw a pillow at her.

"But seriously though, how cute was it when Logan came into class with a rose and I'M WITH RILEY written across his bare chest. I didn't know Logan had abs." Nicole said.

Lola and Zoey exchanged glances. This is gonna change everything Lola thought, but I'll tell him soon so that they can figure this out.


End file.
